Define Emotion
by pineapple2819
Summary: How does one define their emotions and experiences? Oneshot.


**I was bored so I wrote this. Yeah.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Painful words. It doesn't matter who they come from, or what the words entail. Be it bad news, rude words, or even loving words. They can cause harm, more painful than a physical wound.<p>

"_Lucy, honey, come here dear." "Yeah momma?" "Dear, I don't have much time left."_

"_What do you mean? Of course you have time! We have to have our tea party tomorrow!"_

"_Honey, no matter what happens, I want you to know I love you." the older blonde wheezed, her breaths shortening._

"_You sound like you are saying goodbye! Stop it. Who-who is gonna read me bed time stories and and…" the young blonde trailed off bursting into sobs as her mother's eyes slipped shut._

"_MOMMA!" she screeched, her screams of pain echoing through the house._

* * *

><p>Hatful words. They tear apart friends, spouses, bonds.<p>

One word can change an entire relationship.

"_Hey Dad, I made a rice ball for you!" Lucy Hearfillia cheerfully said, presenting a small rice ball. _

"_I'm working, go away," the older Heartfillia said._

"_Yes," she said turning away. Just before she left, she gathered her courage again, "um…"_

"_Didn't I tell you you're bothering me Lucy!" Jude Heartfillia yelled. His eight year old daughter cowered in the doorway, whimpering in fear. "NOW GET OUT!" _

_She ran out, a rice ball slipping from her hands. "But it's my birthday," she whispered, running away._

* * *

><p>Friendly words. They can form bonds, create friends, and just pick someone up from a bad day.<p>

They provide a hand out to someone.

"_Crap! Let's run!" Natsu pulled Lucy along. "WHY ME!" she screamed back. _

"_You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu grinned at her, "then come with me."_

"_Okay!" her heart warmed as she ran after the destructive pinkette._

* * *

><p>Words of familial love. The words of love given by a family member. Irreplaceable, they can fill a person with joy, hope, and can come from anyone. Blood related or not.<p>

_Lucy cried, her heart feeling broken by the destruction she had caused. She looked around at a broken building, once known as Fairy Tail Guild Hall. _

_Members were strewn around the area, hurt and waiting for healing. Erza was recovering from hits people can barely live through._

_And it was all her fault. _

_She should have told someone she was Lucy Heartfillia. In fact, she should never have joined Fairy Tail in the first place._

"_Lucy," Markov said, "Happiness, sadness, we can't share all of it, but we can to some extent. This is a guild, one person's happiness is everyone's happiness, one person's anger is everyone's anger, one person's tears is everyone's tears. You don't have to suffer with guilt our thoughts should reach you."_

_Lucy shook, looking down at the ground._

"_Raise you head. You are a member of Fairy Tail."_

_Lucy raised her head and cried. Tears of relief, tears of pain, but most of all, tears of gratitude, to her family known as Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>Scars strewn around his body. Memories. Fights, laughter, sadness, happiness, just about anything.<p>

Laughter was placed right on his neck, hidden by his scarf.

_The five year old giggled as he ran from his foster father. _

"_Natsu, I can believe you! You put pepper all over my deer! How am I supposed to explain to Ceria that her cave was destroyed from my sneeze?"_

"_Tell her you were helping her! Her cave was a dump anyway!" _

"_NATSU!" Igneel roared attempting to pin down the young boy without hurting him. _

_Natsu grinned at Igneel over his shoulder, only to trip on a rock. As he fell, a rock glanced his neck, leaving a small wound there._

_Igneel winced, waiting for the boy to start crying, but much to his relief, Natsu continued to giggle._

_The two laughed it off, then went to their cave to finish dinner._

_Little did the large dragon know, another dragon had reached her cave. And she knew exactly who the culprit was._

"_IGNEEL!"_

* * *

><p>Sadness was a zig zag on his chest.<p>

_A young boy wandered around helplessly. His face was puffy and his eyes were swollen. He had been crying._

_He ran into a nearby village, running up to anyone he could._

"_Ma'am! Have you seen my father? He's a big dragon and…"_

_The lady shoved they young boy away, "no, leave me alone."_

_The boy continued to ask, pain evident in his voice._

_He finally ran up to a man, who was quite obviously drunk. But alas, the boy had no experience with alcohol and its terrible effects._

"_Sir, have you seen my dad? He…"_

_The man wheeled on him, looking crazy and holding a glass bottle in his hand. "RAHHH." The man threw the bottle at the pink haired boy, who was hit in the center of his chest._

_The glass exploded upon contact and cut clearly into the young boy's skin. _

_As the man left, the boy burst into tears. Why was no one helping him find his dad? Where was his dad? Why did he leave him? Why…?_

* * *

><p>Fear was a nick on his hand. Hard to see, yet filled with weight.<p>

_Natsu was fighting the Fire God Slayer, and losing._

_He flew through the woods and hit a tree. As he fell through the air he smelled a familiar scent, along with the metallic telltale of blood._

_He ran over to find his 'Gramps' lying on the forest floor, possibly dying._

_He felt something strike his heart, something cold and painful. Something he had never felt before. It hurt, and he sure didn't like it._

_He roared and threw his hands on the ground next to his Gramps, a roar of pain. His hand was sliced with a leaf, a small paper cut._

* * *

><p>Rage was a cross around Natsu's stomach.<p>

_Future Rogue laughed a maniacal laugh as Future Lucy crumpled to the ground, dying. _

_Suddenly, Natsu's vision turned red. The fire in his belly turned into lava and his fists clenched tightly. _

_He had never felt so angry. This man dare attempt to kill his best friend? He flew at Future Rogue, fists blazing. _

_Rogue quickly fought back, striking Natsu in his abdomen with a shadow blade. _

_The wound burst open with blood, but Natsu felt nothing. _

_Simply a desire to destroy the person in front of him. Painfully._

* * *

><p>Happiness was a nick on his eyebrow.<p>

_He clambered through her window, hoping to surprise her. And maybe eat some food too._

_He sat on her bed, waiting not-so-patiently. _

_She walked out of her bathroom, drying her hair with her towel. She was wearing her pajamas, getting ready for bed and hoping a needy dragon slayer wouldn't show up. _

_Only to look up and see a cheeky one smiling on her bed. _

"_NATSU! LUCY-KICK!" and out the window Natsu flew, landing in the tree outside Lucy's window, slightly banding his head on a branch._

"_Luce," he whined pointing to his forehead, "you gave me a cut." Right above his eyebrow, small droplets of blood appeared. _

"_Now you owe me food!" Natsu proclaimed. _

"_Ugh, fine," Lucy moaned. "YAYYYYY!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fists in the air only to forget he was in a tree._

_He fell to the ground with a thud, but still had a smile plastered on his face. Foooooooooooooood._

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
